The Night Pride Meets some of Pride Landers
by Toothless34
Summary: Badili, Tamaa, and Kiara and Kovu's cubs were going to the Tree of Life to meet Kion and the others for the first time.
1. The Pride Lands

Badili went to Pride Rock and asked Kiara, "Where is Kion and the rest of the Guard?" Kiara said, "You must be Badili. The nice leopard Kion told me about. Sorry, but Kion and his friends no longer live here. Kion and his friends live at the Tree of Life now." Badili said, "Okay, i'll go see them there." Kiara said, "When you do see Kion and the others, tell them hi for us." Badili said, "Of course."

Kini heard Badili say that he was going to the Tree of Life and said, "Rafa, let's follow Badili to finally meet Kion. Mom said that the Tree of Life was too far for us to walk it when we way little but now we can follow Badili to the Tree of Life." Rafa said, "Good idea." Badili said, "Bye." Then, Badili took off to go to the Tree of Life. The cubs followed Badili.

Tamaa spotted them and followed them to make sure that the cubs weren't going to get into trouble with some bad animals. When night fell, the cubs hadn't returned, Kovu and Kiara got worried. Kovu said, "Maybe they followed Badili to the Tree of Life and if they did that, Badili will bring them back here." Kiara said, "Maybe you're right." Then they went to sleep.


	2. Journey to the Tree of Life

Badili turned around and saw the two young cubs and a bird following him and stopped. The young cubs and Tamaa stopped too. Badili asked, "Who are you three?" Kini said, "I'm Kini and this is Rafa, we are Kion is the brother of our mom." Tamaa said, "My name is Tamaa the Drongo and I followed these cubs to make sure that they don't get into trouble with bad animals."

Badili said, "Come on. We can go see Kion and the others at the Tree of Life." Kini said, "Yes. We can meet Kion and Rani." Badili asked, "Who is Rani?" Rafa said, "You don't Rani? Rani is Kion's mate." Badili said, "Okay, let's get going and I already saw the fastest way to the Tree of Life and that's the way we're going. If it wasn't for us being over half way there, then I would be taking you back to Pride Rock."

They made it all the way to the pass of the Tree of Life.


	3. The Tree of Life

During the day, the cubs were playing around the water with Bunga watching them while the rest of the group went on patrol and Kion and Rani were walking around together. Ullu spotted a leopard with two cubs, and a bird. Ullu flew off and got the Night Pride first, then Kion and Rani, and the Kion's group of the Night Pride.

They went to the pass and then Rani and her team was about to attack but Kion's team wasn't there yet but Kion slid in front of Rani and her team. Rani asked, "What are you doing, Kion?" Kion said, "I know this leopard and this bird, not really these cubs though. The leopard is Badili and the bird is Tamaa. Badili is a nice leopard."

Kion's team arrived and saw some Pride Landers they know. Bunga was still watching the cubs around the water. Kion turned to Badili and asked, "Who are these cubs?" Badili said, "They said that they are Kiara's cubs." Tamaa said, "They are Kiara's and Kovu's cubs. They followed Badili and I followed them to make sure that they didn't get into trouble with bad animals."

Kion said, "Well, it's nice to finally meet you two, but does Kiara and Kovu know that you two are here?" Kini said, "No. My name is Kini and this is Rafa though." Kion said, "You two should have told Kiara or Kovu where you were going." Badili said, "Kiara and the others said hi."

Kion said, "Okay. Come on. Let's go back into the Tree of Life and meet up with Bunga and the cubs." Badili asked, "You have cubs now?" Kion said, "Three of them, Bunga is watching." They walked over to Bunga and Bunga said, "Hi Badili, hi Tamaa. Hey, Tamaa, can you do my voice while you're here." Tamaa said ,"Sure. (Imitating Bunga) Zuka Zama!"

Kion said, "Badili, cubs, and Tamaa, this is Kida, Kopa, and Koda. Cubs, this is Kini, Rafa, Badili, and Tamaa." Kida said, "Cool." Kion said, "Don't get used to Kini and Rafa. I have to help Badili and Tamaa take them home soon. Besides, I know Fuli can handle my team for when I take them home."

Koda said, "I know. We can take them on a tour of the Tree of Life." Rafa said, "I think I speak for us both when I say yes." The cubs left. Kion said, "You all go ahead and continue the patrol and me and Rani will hang out a little longer since it was interrupted." Fuli said, "Of course. Come on guys." They all headed in different directions.

Night fell and Rani's team was on patrol and the cubs entered the Tree. Kini asked, "Where's Rani?" Kion said, "She's on patrol with her team because they patrol at night while me and my team patrol during the day. Now come on, time for some rest." Kion gathered the up for them to fall asleep. They all went to sleep.


	4. Meanwhile at the Pride Lands

Kiara said, "I sure hope they didn't get into trouble." Kovu said, "Don't worry so much. I'm pretty sure that they are already at the Tree of Life and besides, i'm pretty sure that Kion will deal with Kini and Rafa." Simba said, "Yeah, Kovu's right. Kion might even help bring your cubs home."

Nala said, "Those cubs act like how we all were as cubs." Simba said, "Nala is right and there is no way that Kion will let any harm come to them." Kiara said, "Alright, alright. I'll just take a walk around the Pride Lands." Kovu said, "I'm going to go with you so as you don't try to go after them when we you know Kion can deal with them." Kiara said, "Okay." Simba said, "Good idea."


	5. At the Tree of Life

It is morning at the Tree of Life. Kion woke up and saw Rani before she went to sleep while the cubs were asleep. Kion said, "Hello Rani. I better bring the cubs back to the Pride Lands before Kiara worries so much that she comes all this way." Rani said, "Good idea. (Yawns) I guess i'll see you when you get back, just make sure our cubs don't follow you all the way to the Pride Lands." Kion said, "I know."

Rani said, "Well I better get some rest. (Yawns)." Kion said, "Okay." They nuzzled and Rani went to sleep. Kion went to get a drink of water. The cubs woke up and started playing together and Rani yawned as she woke up. Rani said, "Okay, you five, got find Kion and play." The cubs nodded their heads and left the Tree to find Kion and Rani went back to sleep."

The cubs found Kion at the waterfall getting a drink of water. The cubs got a drink of water and started playing. Kion said, "Okay young ones. It's time that I get Kini and Rafa back home with Badili and Tamaa." The cubs were disappointed. Kion said, "Don't worry, you'll see each other again someday."

Kini said, "No fair." Kion said, "Kini, it wasn't fair of you two to come here without telling your parents or even mine and Kiara's parents that you were coming here." Rafa said, "I guess you were right." Kion said, "Kida, Koda, and Kopa, your mom wants you to stay here while I take these cubs home."

Kida said, "Okay, we're just going to go play." Kion said, "Okay. Come on you two, let's go get Badili and Tamaa." They got Badili and Tamaa and left. As they went through the pass Kion said, "Ullu." Ullu flew down and asked, "Yes?" And Kion said, "If Kida, Kopa, or Koda comes through here, please escort them back inside." Ullu said, "Of course."

Then they left.


	6. Journey Back to the Pride Lands

Kion said, "Okay you two, no more sneaking off." Rafa said, "Okay." Makucha came out of nowhere and growled. The cubs, Badili, and Tamaa all got spooked. Kion said, "Makucha, what are you doing here?" Makucha said, "To get pay back and i'm not the only one here." Ora and Mama Binturong showed up too." Kion said, "Wait. Is Chuluun here too?" Chuluun grabbed Kini and appeared in front of Kion with Kini. Kion said, "Put Kini down."

Makucha said, "I'm gonna guess this is a cub you care about and you're not gonna use the Roar as long as I have this cub." Kion said, "Stay with Rafa while I get Kini." Badili and Tamaa said, "You got it Kion." Kion managed to get to Chuluun and knocked Chuluun down causing her to drop Kini. Kion picked up Kini and ran over to the others and placed her down next to Rafa.

Kion said, "You're a coward to go after a cub." Makucha spotted a young cub hiding behind a bush. Makucha whispered to Chuluun and Ora, "Chuluun, get that young cub and Ora, when Kion tries to get that cub from Chuluun, bite him." Chuluun sneaked away and sneaked behind the cub and grabbed her and brought her over in front of Kion. The young cub said, "Put me down." Chuluun laughed and said, "Not a chance."

Kion said, "Kida." Kion took off to get her and Ora tried to bite him but Kion pounced onto him. Kion then pounced onto Chuluun again but this time knocking Kida out of her mouth. Makucha quickly swiped her up again and Kion knocked him over and he dropped Kida. Kion picked up Kida and brought her over to the others.

Kion put Kida down and said, "Kida, we'll talk about this later. I just need to deal with these four right now." Kion roared at them and then they continued. Kini and Rafa walked ahead with Badili and Tamaa. Kion and Kida was talking in the back. Kion said, "Kida. Me and your mom agreed for you and your brothers to stay back at the Tree. Wait. How did you manage to get past Ullu?" Kida said, "I know you said for us to stay back at home but I wanted to see where you grew up. I kind of stayed low and close to the wall and hid behind bushes to avoid Ullu."

Kion said, "You don't need to sneak out, all you have to do is ask and me and your mom would've talked about it." Kida said, "Okay. I won't do it again." They arrived at the Outlands and Kida asked, "What is this place and do we have to cross it to get to the Pride Lands?" Kion said, "This is the Outlands and we do have to go through it to to get to the Outlands."


	7. At the Pride Lands

They were halfway through the Outlands when Kion got pounced on. Kion said, "Hello Jasiri. How are you doing?" Jasiri got off of him and said, "Long time, no see, Kion. (Laughs) I'm doing just fine. How about you and who are these cubs?" Kion said, "Well these two are Kini and Rafa and they're Kiara's cubs. They sneaked off to the Tree of Life without Kiara or Kovu knowing."

Jasiri said, "Wow. That's very naughty." Kion said, "This one is one out three of my cubs, Kida, the youngest. She followed us without me knowing." Jasiri said, "Okay. I hope you visit a little more often." Badili said, "Well, I better go back home." Kion said, "Okay, Badili." Badili took off toward the Back Lands and Tamaa took off to go back home.

Kion took the three young cubs toward Pride Rock and on their way to Pride Rock, they ran into Vitani and the her Guard. Vitani said, "Hi Kion. What are you doing here?" Kion said, "These two young cubs followed Badili to the Tree of Life and I helped him and Tamaa bring them back here. Going to see my family while i'm here." Vitani said, "Kiara has been worried about these two young cubs since they found that they weren't in the Pride Lands."

Kion said, "Well then, I better bring them to Pride Rock before Kiara gets even more worried than it is." Vitani said, "Good idea. King Simba, Queen Nala, and Kovu has already tried to calm her down." Kion said, "See you later Vitani. Come on you three we gotta get two of you back to Pride Rock."

The arrived at Pride Rock and walked in and didn't see the others. Kion said, "Since I don't know where mom, dad, Kiara, or Kovu is at, I will stay here for now." Kida said, "Yeah, we can stay here for now." Kion said, "I wouldn't get too excited, Kida, you still have to deal with your mother when we get back." Kida said, "Darn it." The cubs all yawned and Kion said, "You all need to rest after that journey and it was a long trip for little cubs."

The cubs curled up together and fell asleep. Kion walked out onto Pride Rock to see if his family was coming. Kion spotted Kiara and went back inside to surprise his family. Kiara, Kovu, Simba, and Nala went inside Pride Rock and spotted Kion. Kiara said, "Hi Kion. So nice to see you." Kion said, "So nice to see you all too."

Kovu said, "I see that the journey has tired out Kini and Rafa, but who is this third one?" Kion said, "That's one out of three of my cubs, Kida, the youngest. She followed us without me knowing and sneaked past Ullu." Simba said, "She's clever." Kion said, "We'll be heading back to the Tree of Life the day after tomorrow." Nala said, "That'll give us time to catch up a little."

Kiara asked, "How's Rani and the others?" Kion said, "They are doing just fine, I think i'll just go to watering hole since these cubs are being watched and are asleep." Kovu said, "I think i'll join you." Kion said, "Okay." Kion and Kovu walked over to the watering hole. Timon and Pumbaa spotted Kion and walked over to him. Kion was having a drink of water and Timon said, "Hello Kion, been a while. How's Bunga doing?" Kion stopped drinking and looked at them and said, "Bunga's doing fine."

Pumbaa said, "That's great, we're going to find some grubs." Kion said, "Okay." Then Timon and Pumbaa went to find some grubs and Kion got some more water. After Kion and Kovu was done having some water, they walked together through the Pride Lands. Kovu asked, "What was it like having that scar with venom and what's it like living at the Tree of Life?"

Kion said, "Living at the Tree of Life isn't bad, I get to see different kinds of animals. As for having this scar with the venom, it was like I wasn't even acting like myself. So, how did you get your scar? You and Kiara never told me that." Kovu said, "Zira did it after Nuka completed his journey through the Circle of Life."

Night fell and Kiara and Kovu went back to Pride Rock. The whole royal family went to sleep. Kida woke up in the middle of the night because it was the only time she could see Rani and hang out with her. Kida left Pride Rock and began wondering around and got to the watering hole. Kion woke up and noticed that Kida wasn't there.

Kion got up and said, "Not again." He left Pride Rock and began looking around for Kida. He went to the watering hole and found Kida. Kion said, "Kida. You shouldn't haven't wondered off like that, this isn't the Tree of Life. You don't know this place as well as you do the Tree of Life. If you were thirsty, you could've just woke me up." Kida said, "Okay. Is it alright if I finish getting a drink of water?" Kion said, "Of course it is."

Kida finished having a drink of water and Kion walked with Kida back to Pride Rock. On their way back to Pride Rock, Kida had something to say but she was nervous that her dad was mad at her. Kida took a deep breathe and said, "This place is so beautiful, almost as beautiful as home." Kion looked around and said, "It is beautiful during the rainy season, not so much during the dry season." Kida asked, "What do you mean?"

Kion said, "During the dry season, everything is, well... Everything is dry and not as green." Kida said, "But there is no dry season at home." Kion said, "Things are a little different here. The Pride Lands change with time and with the season." They arrived back at Pride Rock and Kion laid down. Kida was still standing and said, "May I stay up longer, I normally hang out with mom at this hour."

Kion said, "No wonder why you're the last one awake. I'll tell you what. I will let you stay up a little longer if you promise to not leave Pride Rock without somebody who knows the Pride Lands. Got it." Kida said, "Okay dad." Kion fell back asleep while Kida stayed up. Kida went out onto Pride Rock and looked at the stars. Kiara woke up because she had heard Kion talking to Kida.

Kiara saw that Kion had fallen back asleep but she saw Kida out on Pride Rock and saw her looking at the same stars Kion was looking at before. Kiara walked out onto Pride Rock and sat next to Kida. Kiara said, "Hello there. I see you're looking at the stars." Kida was startled but said, "Yeah. Dad said that those stars were special but he never said why."

Kiara said, "He told me." Kida asked, "When? And why are they so special?" Kiara said, "He told me the first night that he came back to here before he was King. He told me about your mother and he said that those four stars is what helped him and the others reach the Tree of Life. I'm just not sure how, that part you have to ask your dad." Kida said, "Wow. But I thought Makini helped them to reach home."

Kiara said, "To be honest, Kion didn't really talk about what all happened at the Tree of Life or on their way there. I get the feeling he doesn't like talking about it." Kida asked, "Why not? What would've happened if he didn't go to our home?" Kiara said, "As far as I know, if he didn't go to the Tree of Life, he wouldn't be able to tell right from wrong. As for the reason he won't talk about what happened might be from losing control of the Roar and not wanting to be the center of attention."

Kida said, "Oh." Kida yawned and Kiara said, "Come on, we better get back to bed." Kida nodded and they both headed back in. Kiara laid by Kovu who was laying down by the cubs and Kida laid next to Kion who was laying down close to Simba and Nala.

The next day, Kion woke up at sunrise which was when he normally woke up to start patrol at the Tree of Life. Kion walked outside but stayed close for when Kida woke up. Vitani and her Guard passed him later on, on their way to the lair. Vitani said, "Good Morning, Kion. When did you get up and why so early?" Kion said, "I woke up at sunrise because that's normally when me and my team would get started on our patrol."

Vitani said, "Okay." The rest of the royal family woke up and Kion headed back inside Pride Rock. Kion said, "Me and Kida better head back today instead, Rani would be worried about her and also I doubt Bunga could take much more of Koda and Kopa. They can be a little wild sometimes." Kiara said, "Okay, little brother. See you next time." Kion said, "I'll see you next time too and besides Kiara, calling me little brother was more like when we were young cubs."

Kion and Kiara said their goodbyes and were off. They stopped by the watering hole first. As they made their way through the Outlands, Kida asked, "How did four stars help you find home and didn't Makini help guide you home?" Kion said, "That is a long story but to sum it up, Makini did help us get home and the four stars guided us through the desert." They finished going through the Outlands.


	8. Journey Back to the Tree of Life

Kion and Kida were on their way back home. Before they had gotten too far from the Outlands, Zazu landed in front of them. Kida asked, "Do you know this bird?" Kion said, "His name is Zazu, he does the morning report for my dad. What's going on Zazu?" Zazu said, "Not much, I just wanted to see how you were doing."

Kion said, "I'm doing fine but um, me and Kida were just on our way back home, and by home, I mean the Tree of Life." Zazu said, "Well, you certainly have grown and not just in size but also by how you act." Kida asked, "What does Zazu mean?" Zazu said, "When Kion was a really little cub, he got into all sorts of trouble and the same day he became the leader of the Lion Guard, he was being too playful."

Kida asked, "How did dad get himself into all sorts of trouble?" Zazu said, "He left the spot where King Simba told him to stay put and he and Bunga almost got eaten by crocodiles." Kion said, "Okay, we really need to get going Zazu, i'll visit again soon. Zazu flew off and Kion and Kida were on their way.

Kida asked, "When were you more trouble? After you got your scar or when you were a really little cub?" Kion said, "I would definitely say after my scar." They continued for a little bit of silence. Mapigano spotted them and cut them off. Kion said, "Mapigano? I haven't seen you since me and the others helped Badili chase you off from his territory." Mapigano said, "Exactly."

Kida hid behind Kion as he got down low, ready to pounce and was growling. Kion said, "Back off, you couldn't handle me when I was a cub, what makes you think you can take me on now?" Mapigano said, "Easy. You have a cub with you that you now have to protect. Besides, you don't have your Lion Guard pals to back you up." Kida asked, "Why did he call the others Lion Guard? Weren't you always called the Night Pride?"

Mapigano said, "Night Pride? That ain't a thing." Kion said, "You haven't seen us since we were still young but we are no longer known as the Lion Guard." Mapigano noticed the scar and the blue mark close to his mane. Mapigano asked, "Since when do you have a scar and what is with that stupid blue mark?" Kion said, "Wouldn't you like to know." Kion turned around and picked up Kida and jumped over Mapigano.

Kion said, "Kida. Stay put. As for you Mapigano, I am not backing down from a fight." Mapigano turned tail and ran. Kida and Kion continued on their way.


	9. Back at the Tree of Life

Kion and Kida arrived back a the Tree of Life. Kion said, "We're going straight back to home that way your mom knows we're back." Kion and Kida went inside the Tree of Life. Rani was awake and notice Kion and Kida enter. Rani asked, "Did she follow you?" Kion said, "Yes and wondered off in the Pride Lands too."

Rani said, "I'm glad that you got back here safely." Kion said, "We did run into trouble but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle." Rani said, "Okay."


End file.
